Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo DVD Collection * Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie * MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate * The Batman/Superman Movie * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Stay Tuned * Stay Tuned After the Movie for Exclusive Hints in a Special Code for Tom & Jerry the Magic Ring on Game Boy Advances Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · An AOL Time Warner Company Opening Credits * Turner Entertainment, Co. and Warner Bros. present * "Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring" * Written by: Tim Cahill & Julie McNally * Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Music by: J. Eric Schmidt * Edited by: Bradford H. Keatts & Margaret Hou * Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare * Producer: Tom Minton * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Directed by: James Tim Walker Ending Credits * Starring The Voices of: ** Jeff Glen Bennett as Tom ** Frank Welker as Jerry ** Charlie Schlatter as Chip ** Jim Cummings as Butch ** Maile Flanagan as Boy ** Jess Harnell as Policeman ** Maurice LaMarche as Spike & Alley Cat ** Tress MacNeille as Margaret & Mom ** Tara Strong as Nibbles ** Billy West as Freddie * Casting & Voice Direction: Maryanne Dacey, Leslie Lamers * ADR Voice Direction: Donna Grillo, Collette Sunderman * Assistant Production Managers: Michelle Bryan, Tori Pollock * Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Rich Collado, Andrew Overtoom, Frank Weiss * Storyboard: Ryan Anthony, Dave Cunningham, Jerry Eisenberg, Kevin Frank, Garrett Ho, Tim Maltby, Enrique May, Caleb Meurer, Norma Rivera, Octavio Rodriguez, Ted Seko, Aaron Springer, Ennio Torresan, Charles Visser, Wendell Washer * Character & Prop Design: Tom Bird, Robertryan Cory * Background Key Design: Olga Gerdjikov, Alex McCrae, Dan McHugh, John Seymore * Background Paint: Michael Lowery, Wesley Paguio * Main Title Design: Michael Lowery, Wesley Paguio * Animation Checking: Karl Jacobs, Andy Brade, Jan Browning, Eleanor Dahlen, Paul Finn, Bob Hathcock, Glenn Higa, Gregory Hinde * Copying & Shipping: Ana Arce, Martin Crossley, Steve Hillenburg, Muine Krief, Bill Ryan, Alex Serty, Ennio Torresan, Star Wirth * Ink & Paint Supervisors: Walt Dohrn, Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo, Teale Wang * Digital Painters/Mark-Up: Artin Aghamalian, Mr. Lawrence, Eric Nordberg, Erik Wiese Animation Services: Starbrust Animation Studio, DQ Entertainment Additional Animation Services: Koko Enterprise Co., Ltd., Seoul Movie Co., Ltd. * Animation Director: Kyoung-Won Lim * Layout: Kyoung-Won Lim * Key Animation: Kyoung-Sook Hwang, Soo-Kyoung Jang, Sang-Hoon Jun, Joon-Rae Kim, Kyoung-Ja Kim, Sung-Hee Kim, Young-Sun Lee, Kyoung-Wook Min, Sook-Young Shin * In Between: Kyoung-Joo Cho, Jung Choi, Jin-Hee Chun, Kum-Yi Jung, Bo-Suk Kim, Ji-Yeon Kim, Tae-Yoen Kim, Chae-Won Lee, Kyoung-Hee Lee, Yoen-Hee Lee, Jong-Boon Oh, Eun-Young Shin * Final Checking: Ok-Ja Yang * Backgrounds: Hye-Young Byun, Yu-Mi Cho, Hyang-Yi Lee, Yoon Lee, Yu-Jin Lee, No-Bong Og, Mi-Young Park, So-Hee Park, Eun-Sook Park, Mi-Sung Seo * Digital Paint: Junglip Ani Valley * Digital Camera: Sun-Hye Ahn, Hee-Won Cho, Jin-Ho Huh, Kun-Soo Ji, Young-Mi Jung, Hyo-Jin Kim, Sung-Ae Lee, Yeon-Hee Lee, In-Ah Seo * Digital Compositing: Jung-Jae Lee, Yun-Kyoung Lee * Directors of Post Production: Tim Iverson, Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinators: Jim Leber, Noel Lopez, Wendi McNeese, John Voralik * Directors of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts, John Powell * Supervising Recording Engineers: Just Brinsfield, Edwin Collins * Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Michael D. McLean, Michael Petak * Track Readers: Slightly Off Track · Michael Edmonds, Carol Iverson, Denise Whitfield * Dialogue Editing: Mark A. Keatts * ADR Editing: Kelly Ann Foley * Apprentice Editors: Bonnie Buckner, Eric Weyenberg * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Sound Effects Editor: George Brooks * Foley Walkers: Monette Becktold, Diane Greco, Ray O'Reilly * Foley Mixers: Richard Partlow, Jackson Schwartz * Re-Recording Facility: Monterey-West Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Online Editors: Margaret Hou, Bradford H. Keatts * Additional Music by: Cameron Patrick, Barry Anthony * Conducted by: J. Eric Schmidt, Eban Schletter * Orchestrations by: J. Eric Schmidt, Cameron Patrick, Gary Thomas, Miriam Mayer, Junior Brown, Eban Schletter, Barry Anthony, Andy Paley * Music Editors: Williams B. Griggs, Mary Parker * Music Preparation: Eric Stonerook Music * Score Recorded & Mixed by: Dan Cubert, Robert Fernandez * Music Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage * Orchestra Contracted by: John Rosenberg * Production Administration: Heather Berrett, Margie Cohn, Nick Deer, Michael Diaz, Dario Fagnani, Matt Groening, Kevin Kay, Jeanne Lanterman, Andre Lopez, Dieron Marweilave, Frances Mencia, Linda Moore, Cheri Phillips, Elicia Richardson-Ellis, Fred Seibert, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Eric Horeman, Paul Sabella, Merriwether Williams, Maria Womack * Casting Administrators: Liz Carroll, Alex Gordon * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Brown Johnson, Milki Mankey, Howard Schwartz, Scott Setterberg, Linda Simensky, Kay Wilson Stallings * Development and Creative Supervision: Jayne Barbera, Amanda Brynes, Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis, Jeff Prezenkowski * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Surround® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 2001 Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters, elements, and indicia are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America Turner Entertainment Co. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect therto. * WB Animation Shield · An AOL Time Warner Company www.warnerbros.com Closing Previews * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Video Game Category:Tom and Jerry Category:2002 Category:Warner Home Video Category:VHS Category:Turner Entertainment Co.